


Ángel Caído

by RikaNonaka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Other, Psychological Horror, References to Depression
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaNonaka/pseuds/RikaNonaka
Summary: Después de que extraños acontecimientos empiezan a suceder en París, Marinette encuentra una extraña joya que le otorga los poderes de una superheroína para encontrar la causa. Entre extraños asesinatos y misteriosos mensajes se oculta un enigma que pone en peligro su vida y sus seres queridos.





	Ángel Caído

Me desperté ahogando un grito, mi cama estaba totalmente mojada de sudor, mi cuerpo se sentía frío y temblaba sin parar, mi pecho se inflaba y contraía al ritmo de mi respiración agitada mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

 

Así me quede durante un par de minutos, sosteniendo mi pecho con una mano, mientras me aferraba a las sabanas con la otra y dejaba correr las lágrimas que caían sobre las cobijas como gotas de lluvia; mi madre llamó a la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos y sobre saltándome me puse de pie limpiando mis lágrimas con rapidez.

 

— ¡Marinette! — llamó mi madre por una segunda vez, por su tono de voz parecía estarse preocupando por mi falta de respuesta.

 

— ¡Ya desperté! — le anuncié en cuanto pude controlar mi voz, aunque aún sonaba con un leve temblor —. Bajaré en un minuto. -

 

Entre al baño antes de escuchar la respuesta de mi madre, lave mi rostro y me observe frente al espejo. Me veía tan cansada como me sentía; mi cabello alborotado, mis ojos rojos e hinchados y mi rostro lucía pálido. Tomé una ducha rápida y me vestí, si no me daba prisa se me haría tarde para la escuela, después de un poco de maquillaje mi rostro lucía un poco más presentable por lo que después de secar y peinar mi cabello como siempre lo hacía baje las escaleras para comer el desayuno que mi madre tenía preparado para mí.

 

Mi madre hablaba con emoción acerca de la escuela, era el primer día de mi último año, y desbordaba de orgullo de todo lo que significaba, empezaba a hablar de la universidad cuando notó que yo no estaba prestando atención, seguía pensando en ese sueño.

 

— ¿Qué te sucede, hija? — preguntó, a  juzgar por su mirada, mi rostro debía estar reflejando mis pensamientos.

 

— Nada — le contesté lo más tranquila que pude —, es solo que tuve una pesadilla y no he dormido bien.

 

— Debe ser los nervios de tu último año — respondió mi madre con una sonrisa amable —, no pienses en ello, mejor cuenta me. ¿Quiénes estarán en tu salón este año? —

 

— Pues, en general son los mismos del año pasado, Alix y Kim están en el salón de junto, así que estaré con Juleka, Rose, Ivan, Myllene, Sabrina, Nino, Nathaniel, Alya por supuesto y Chloé.

 

Mi rostro se comprimió en una mueca al mencionar el último nombre, Chloé era la hija del dueño del hotel más grande y alcalde de la ciudad, por lo que se creía casi un miembro de la realeza. Presumida, arrogante, superficial y egoísta, sería poco para describirla, era la clase de persona que uno no quiere tener en su vida.

 

— Este año también — exclamó mi madre con una sonrisa — debe ser el destino que estén juntas año tras año —

 

— Más que destino es una maldición — dije con una mueca de desaprobación — siempre está molestándome no la soporto.

 

— Tal vez este sea el año en que se vuelvan amigas —

 

Mi rostro debió reflejar muy bien mis pensamientos sobre aquella escalofriante declaración porque mi madre río como pocas veces veo reír, cosa que me hizo inflar mis mejillas en señal de desaprobación pero terminé por reír junto con ella, al final mi madre sabía cómo animarme y en esos momentos ya no pensaba más en ese sueño.

 

— Es verdad — agregue cuando terminamos de reír — Nino  me dijo que este año tendremos un alumno nuevo, lo transfirieron del extranjero o eso fue lo que él me dijo.

 

En ese momento terminé con mi desayuno y cuando estaba a punto de marcharme una noticia llamó mi atención en la televisión, algo sobre un accidente cerca de mi escuela en la madrugada, decían algo sobre una chica había tenido un accidente y que la policía estaba siendo muy discreta al respecto de los detalles. Lo que me faltaba, ahora que lo pienso todo esto parecía un mal augurio de lo que pasaría después.

 

Como rara vez lograba, llegue temprano a la escuela, cosa que sorprendió a Alya, mi mejor amiga, que me gastó bromas al respecto toda la mañana por ello y cuando finalmente el reloj marcó que faltaban 5 minutos para que empezaran las clases, nos sentamos en nuestros asientos habituales y la conversación se giró al misterioso chico nuevo.

 

— Escuché que es un modelo que estudió en casa toda su vida — me informó Alya con interés — al parecer estudiara este año en la escuela para ingresar a una famosa escuela de modelaje.

 

— ¿Un modelo dices? — en realidad no me interesaba en absoluto, pero como mi deseo era convertirme en una famosa diseñadora de modas no pude evitar sentirme intrigada, conocía a todos los diseñadores de la ciudad, así que las caras de los modelos me eran bastante familiares.

 

— Sí, pero no he logrado conseguir nada más de información — dijo Alya con una mueca de reproche, realmente siempre ha sido así, se molesta cuando no consigue la información que quiere — Es un total misterio. Como si el chico hubiera surgido de la nada del centro de la tierra.

 

Me reí ante la exageración de mi amiga hasta que una voz nos distrajo, y para mi desgracia era una voz bastante conocida.

 

— Es que no lo saben todavía — dijo una chica de cabello castaño con acento italiano —. Yo lo supe hace décadas.

 

— No nos molestes Lila — le respondió Alya con la misma mueca de desagrado que yo tenía en esos momentos —. Nadie está hablando contigo y no queremos empezar a hacerlo.

 

La chica nos fulminó con la mirada y nos dio la espalda y se sentó en su asiento, claramente nos detestaba casi tanto como nosotras a ella.

 

— No sabía que estaría en nuestro mismo salón — le susurré a Alya en cuanto noté que Lila se había colocado los audífonos para escuchar música.

 

— ¿Con el chico modelo en nuestro salón? — respondió mi amiga con tono sarcástico — Estoy segura que debió rogarle al director para que la dejara estar en nuestro grupo con tal de conocerlo, después de todo es el único que no la conoce lo suficiente para saber la clase de persona que es.

 

Sin saber que decir me limité a asentir con la cabeza, después de todo, todos en la escuela sabían la clase de persona que era Lila, una mentirosa, embustera, que hacía cualquier cosa con tal de llamar la atención, dentro de las conversaciones que escuchaba de otras chicas en los baños supe por casualidad que había intentado seducir a los novios de otras chicas y por eso a nadie le agradaba, no era nada extraño verla sola, después de todo no tenía amigos.

 

La campana de la escuela sonó y el resto de mis compañeros tomó asiento pero aún quedaban dos asientos libres, el asiento frente a mí y el asiento del otro lado del pasillo del mismo, obviamente uno pertenecía al chico nuevo pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba recordar a quien pertenecía el otro asiento.

 

Fue cuando la maestra entró al salón acompañada de otras dos personas que recordé al ver la cabellera rubia de Chloé Bourgeois, acompañada de otra cabellera rubia totalmente desconocida para mí, no lograba ver bien su rostro que estaba volteado en lo que parecía una entretenida conversación con Chloé, cuando estuve a punto de verlo bien el bufido de mi amiga sentada junto a mi hizo que me distrajera y la volteará a ver en su lugar.

 

— ¿Qué sucede Alya? — le pregunté extrañada, parecía que de repente se había puesto de mal humor.

 

— Sólo mira a la señorita niña rica — me dijo señalando a Chloé —, solo sé una cosa Marinette cualquier amigo de Chloé no puede ser amigo mío.

 

Volteé a ver de nuevo al chico que de nuevo se encontraba dándome la espalda, esta vez hablando con la maestra, estaba de acuerdo con Alya, Chloé era la clase de personas que nunca se rodean de buenas personas, las únicas capaz de soportar estar a su lado eran los que eran iguales a ella y a diferencia de Lila sí que tenía amigas, o más bien un séquito de brujas que besaban el suelo que pisaba con tal de tener los beneficios que suponía ser amiga de la hija del alcalde, chicas superficiales viviendo en un mundo superficial y si las suposiciones de Alya eran correctas, aquí teníamos solo a otro chico superficial, con nada más en la cabeza que aire caliente.

 

La maestra dio un paso al frente y llamó la atención de los presentes para que guardaran silencio.

 

— Muy bien alumnos — anunció levantando la voz —, como ya todos saben este año tenemos un alumno nuevo, les pido que lo ayuden a adaptarse y sean amables. Ahora preséntate por favor.

 

El joven dio un paso hacia adelante y mientras recorría el salón con la mirada, mi sangre se volvió hielo mientras me transportaba a la pesadilla que había sufrido esa mañana al ver sus ojos verdes. Su mirada y sus ojos verdes se quedaron clavados en mi pero aunque fue solo un segundo mi corazón empezó a latir a prisa mientras sentía que la sangre escapaba de mi rostro.

 

— Mucho gusto — dijo el chico con una sonrisa amable —, mi nombre es Adrien Agreste y a partir de hoy tomaré clases con ustedes, es un placer conocerlos a todos.

 

— ¿Marinette? — me llamó Alya con algo de sorpresa — ¿Te encuentras bien?

 

— Claro — le respondí con la boca seca, aunque claramente no lo estaba, mis manos temblaban y estaba sudando frío nuevamente.

 

Creó que el chico nuevo lo notó, cuando volteé la vista pude notar que me miraba pero desvío la mirada inmediatamente.

 

— Puedes sentarte al frente — le indicó la maestra al chico nuevo señalando el asiento frente al mío — junto a Nino, frente a Marinette.

 

Mi corazón dio un saltó mientras el chico se sentaba frente a mí y la maestra empezaba la clase. Rememorando todo lo sucedido me preguntó si pude haber hecho algo diferente, me preguntó si pude haber hecho algo para que las cosas no hubieran terminado así. Yo nunca había creído en el destino, pero eso cambió cuando conocí a Adrien Agreste.

**Author's Note:**

> En lo personal no tiendo a escribir en primera persona, pero espero que no luzca mal.
> 
> Cualquiera queja o crítica es bien aceptada, me encantaría saber su opinión siendo un tipo de escritura al que no estoy acostumbrada


End file.
